


I'll be good

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Нужно стрелять”, - шепчет здравый смысл. У Коннора пистолет, в котором пять патронов и все они угодят в невыносимого детектива Рида, если он не выстрелит.Пистолет неприятно оттягивает руки, но Гэвин не стреляет, хотя сомнений нет в том, что несмотря на все заверения андроида заразили





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/lukelemon  
> Без вас ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Сонгфик на песню: Jaymes Young - I'll be good

Когда начинается заварушка, Гэвин не смотрит по сторонам. Они влетают на место преступления, и, по идее, он и блядский андроид, которого сунули ему в напарники после списания Хэнка на заслуженную пенсию, должен, по идее, прикрывать его спину, а он должен присматривать за ним.  
По идее. В теории.

На практике всё даже близко не похоже на то, как их учит теория, впрочем, как и всегда. Всё даже близко не похоже, потому что одурманенные «синей пылью» андроиды не собираются слушать его громкое оповещение о принадлежности к доблестным рядам полиции. У них вместо глаз битая мишень, которая сразу же показывает то, что система скорее в режиме «off», нежели «on», но вместо обычного бездействия, они похожи на людей под красным льдом — яростные, злые, готовые на всё.

— Всем приводами в пол и руки за голову! — он повторяет зло, делая предупредительный выстрел прямо в голову одного из обдолбышей, который оказывается к нему слишком близко.

Пуля прошибает карту памяти, а синяя кровь заливает соседнего андроида и пол.

— Детектив, пригнитесь! — кричит со спины Коннор, и Гэвин ныряет вниз, справедливо полагая, что над ним вот-вот просвистят пули, и одна из них и правда попадает в правое плечо приближающемуся наркоману.

И кто бы мог подумать, что, переняв лучшее от людей, андроиды не станут чураться возможностью потерять рассудок хотя бы на миг, на час, на день? Эта синяя чума заполняла улицы, попадая в синюю кровь через дыхательные пути, и им повезло выйти на поставщиков спустя шесть недель поисков. И всё ради чего? Тут никого, кроме поехавших тостеров и хлеборезок с расширенными функциями — ни лаборатории, ни самой «пыли» — нихера.

В полумраке помещения Гэвин не сразу понимает, что произошло. Перед ним набитый этой дрянью дерьмоид и пыль, безопасная для человека, кружит в воздухе, высыпаясь из плечевого сустава повреждённой машины.

«У Коннора пистолет», — мгновенно вспыхивает в голове вместе с логичным воспоминанием о том, что андроид огрызался с утра на вопрос, не поедет ли у него крыша тем, что у него улучшенная система очистки.

Группу он пакует быстро, прохаживаясь усиленным шокером в местах перемычек до того, как обдолбыши сообразят, что он — человек, а не машина, как они сами, и его сломать раз плюнуть. Вот только Коннор так и стоит. Он стоит и смаргивает так странно, словно у него заел оптический привод.

— Эй, тостер, — окрикивает его Гэвин, подходя осторожно ближе.

Карие глаза закрываются и открываются, словно напарник не может проморгаться, но на самом деле его оптические приводы попросту не в порядке — связь с ними пропадает первой, когда система отключается, это они выяснили ещё после первой жертвы в лаборатории.

— Коннор, — сильно спокойнее говорит Гэвин, продолжая аккуратно приближаться скользящим шагом и вслушиваясь — не слышен ли визг тормозов группы захвата, которую что-то сильно застопорило по дороге, раз они оказались здесь раньше.

Карие с тёмными полукружьями глаза поднимаются скорее на звук, и Гэвин замирает, сглатывает, приподнимая пистолет, так и зажатый в руках, и целясь ему в голову.

«Нужно стрелять», — шепчет здравый смысл. У Коннора пистолет, в котором пять патронов, и все они угодят в невыносимого детектива Рида, если он не выстрелит.

Пистолет неприятно оттягивает руки, но Гэвин не стреляет, хотя сомнений нет в том, что, несмотря на все заверения, андроида заразили.

«Нужно стрелять», — снова звучит в голове предупредительным выстрелом мысль, которая может спасти ему жизнь.

Только как он может стрелять? Как можно вообще выстрелить в того, кто шутки ради сливал ему тириум в кофе?

Рука опускается, вспоминая, как он был зол, как он был в ярости и в каком восторге он был, когда Коннор принялся отвечать на его подколы. Словно он нашёл себе друга, который не побоится посостязаться с ним в чёрном юморе, поздравляя его с днём смерти его надежд, когда прибывшее письмо о повышении оказалось отозванным из-за дурацкой путаницы в управлении и должно было направиться к детективу Рибу, округ Колумбия.

Усилием воли Гэвин снова поднимает пистолет и снова смотрит в глаза, внутри которых разместилась уродливая мишень, ясно сообщающая о том, что андроид внутри даже не вспомнит о существовании Гэвина Рида — он просто распознает стоящего перед ним человека как угрозу и выстрелит, если он не выстрелит первым.

Вот только Гэвин не стреляет. Он не может.

Не после того, как Коннор тащил его с простреленной ногой два квартала до кареты «скорой помощи», которая так и не смогла пробиться через дорожный затор. Не после того, как он, желая подколоть андроида, разыскал фото этой линейки в обнажённом виде, да так и застрял на том сайте, понимая, что у него стоит на Коннора, и даже подкалывать его светлой кожей, россыпью родинок по всему телу, аккуратными ямочками над ягодицами просто не получится. Не тогда, когда в его утреннюю фантазию закрались карие глаза и мягкие, синтетические губы, прижимающиеся к его плечам, отмеченным шрамами выстрела и ножевого.

«Стреляй!» — кричит всё внутри надрывно, когда андроид смаргивает в третий раз и сам поднимает руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом.

«Хрена с два», — обрывает мысль Гэвин, выбивая оружие из сильных пальцев и отбрасывая собственный ствол в дальний угол комнаты.

Коннор двигается слишком быстро для обычного человека и заторможенно для того, кто катал его по татами в каждом спарринге за последние полгода. Это небольшое преимущество Гэвин использует с умом — он сбивает Коннора с ног и прижимает к себе, не давая утвердиться на ногах, найти точку опоры, и это могло бы даже считаться хорошим планом, если бы не маленькое недоразумение — останавливаться его напарник не собирается. Он продолжает вырываться, бить руками и ногами, стараясь задеть человека, и даже попадает несколько раз по рёбрам, следуя здоровой программе во внутреннем охранном коде — боль заставит человека разжать хватку.

— Коннор, проснись, — шипит Гэвин, вдавливая его в себя и жмурясь.

Перед глазами плывёт всё, но воспоминания яркими вспышками рассыпаются под веками, не давая выпустить напарника из захвата.

Его День Рождения, когда Коннор решил за каким-то хреном позвать весь участок — Гэвин на него попросту не явился, и тогда его высвистали на работу, где он просто чудом не убил никого из заоравших «сюрприз» товарищей. И с удовольствием наорал на Коннора, сублимируя двойственное желание завалить его во всех смыслах.

— Коннор, твою мать, — рычит Гэвин, чувствуя, как по его ноге долбит чужая, а напарник, словно игрушечный солдатик, который старается разжать его захват за голову — единственное, что может уберечь андроида от тотального списания за непредумышленное убийство копа при исполнении.

Единственное, кроме пули, конечно.

Внутри что-то неприятно булькает, когда Гэвин пытается сделать вдох, и он морщится — звук, который напоминает ему о том, что он был бесстыдно пьян на Рождество и задирал Коннора на корпоративе втрое больше против обычного, словно наркоман, ловя каждую ответную колкость, каждый вздох, который подтверждал, каким идиотом полагает его совершенное со всех сторон ведро, каждое короткое прикосновение, когда он просил — требовал! — что-нибудь ему передать.

— Коннор, очнись же! — шипит сквозь зубы Гэвин, чувствуя привкус крови на языке. Кажется, пара рёбер сломана, но это всё херня, если он успеет его удержать до появлении группы захвата.

О том, что до их появления надо дожить, он как-то не думает.

По всем характеристикам андроид сильнее человека, особенно того, которому что-то сломали — немного ребёр, немного ногу, но с воистину ослиным упрямством Гэвина тягаться трудно. И всё же возможно.

Они распадаются на две отдельные составляющие после того, как Коннор, не глядя, посылает локоть по корпусу ещё раз, и от боли перед глазами всё меркнет на мгновенье, которого достаточно, чтобы тот вырвался. Гэвину бы осесть, ему бы упасть и прикинуться мёртвым, вот только вместо этого он делает рывок, цепляясь за жалобно хрустнувшую полоску атласа в пальцах, и снова притягивает обезумевшего напарника к себе.

Они смотрят друг на друга жалкие доли секунды прежде, чем Гэвин перехватывает Коннора за рубашку и притягивает к себе, страстно целуя.

Обезумевшая система выдаёт централизованный сбой, и RK800 перемыкает за секунду до того, как его кулак впечатывается в лицо Гэвина. Он замирает, явно не понимая ни того, что происходит, ни того, что нужно делать, и этого достаточно, потому что Гэвин может спокойно осесть, теряя сознание, едва карие глаза с сужающимися кругами от обода становятся самыми обычными оптическими приводами.

Вбежавшая группа захвата видит странную картину — упакованные, как и положено, андроиды, лежат ровно и не двигаются, и единственный, кто двигается в облаке синей пыли — это RK800, дрожащими руками касающийся слишком бледного лица детектива осторожно, почти незаметно.


	2. Chapter 2

Теперь Коннор знает, что все рассказы подозреваемых о том, что они ничего не помнят о состоянии «внутри» — полная чушь, но он не хочет платить ту цену, в которую ему обошлось это знание. Он готов вернуть его, обняться обратно, на вздымающуюся от вдохов грудь Гэвина Рида без хрипов и бульканья. Он готов отдать даже руку, ногу, системный блок управление, только чтобы парамедики не уводили человека в реанимацию.

Он должен был прикрывать ему спину. Должен был помогать, а не крушить хлипкое, ненадёжное человеческое тело, желая только одного — уничтожить опасность.

Это бред, что андроиды ничего не помнили, потому что вот Коннор помнит всё. Он помнит, как трижды напарник направлял пистолет ему прямо в голову и смотрел, смотрел так, словно ему предлагают брата убить, словно «злоебучая кофеварка» для него действительно важна.

Он помнит, как детектив трижды поднимал пистолет и опускал его, прежде чем его система окончательно подавила сопротивление, сделав Коннора частью своего холодного безразличия. И он помнит звук ужасающего хруста, когда он монотонно бил локтем, пытаясь вырваться из рук.

Коннор помнит всё и не даёт себе забыть, пока караулит в палате реанимации спящего человека, к рукам которого протянулись трубки с красной кровью, восполняя потерянную во время внутреннего кровотечения. Он не даёт себе забыть, с какой страстью его целовали побледневшие губы, такие горячие и настойчивые в тот момент, вызывая повторный сбой системы.

Знает ли Гэвин о том, что Коннор с первого дня получает немыслимое наслаждение, отвечая на задирания детектива?

«Как дети малые», — проворчал Хэнк, когда услышал о рассказе андроида о подобных странных чувствах, — «один готов за волосы дёргать, другой иголки подкладывать».

И сейчас Коннор хочет, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя. Обратно, туда, где он не будет сжимать мягкую ладонь в руках, всматриваясь в показания приборов, и всё думает, что ему сказать, когда Гэвин очнётся. Как объяснить, оправдаться, как просить прощения — система выдаёт три сотни вариантов и все они настолько негодные, что он даже вероятности успеха выводить не хочет.

— Коннор? — удивлённо хрипит Гэвин, и андроид отвлекается от своих мыслей, понимая, что всё-равно оказался не готов, несмотря на то, что провёл в палате больше суток.

— Сейчас, — вскидывается он и протягивает соломинку, чтобы человек мог утолить жажду, и всматривается в знакомое до боли лицо с выдающимся шрамом на носу, к которому он уже месяца три хочет прижаться губами, наверное, с тех самых пор, как Гэвин орал на него на свой День Рождения так страшно, что за андроида боялись все, а тому самому было смешно.

— Давно тут? — откашлявшись выдыхает Гэвин и садиться.

— Двадцать семь часов, — отвечает Коннор, сверяясь с внутренним таймером. — Как вы, детектив?

Тот качает головой, чуть двигает руками, явно проверяя надёжность псевдо-костей — особенного клея, который, застывая, скрепляет костную ткань, становится её частью до их разрушения. Времени, которое Гэвин был без сознания, должно было хватить для их восстановления, но вот повреждённые мышцы, судя по тому, как он морщится, всё ещё не зажили как надо.

-Вам нужен покой, — повторяет слова доктора Коннор, ощущая, как на него наваливается груз вины.

Тёмно-голубые глаза смотрят на него с насмешкой, а длинноватые клыки мелькают под верхней губой, когда напарник посылает ему ухмылку.

— Ага, на том свете отлежусь, — фыркает он и пытается подняться.

Стыд и ужас ударяют Коннора одновременно. Он не знает, что делать — рассыпаться в извинениях или вынудить детектива лечь, и этой заминкой Рид и пользуется без стеснения для того, чтобы спустить ноги с кровати и приняться вытаскивать катетер.

— Нет, я сам! — ориентируется Коннор, видя, что человек близок к тому, чтобы снова травмировать себя, но он спокойно протягивает ему руку, позволяя достать из вены иглу.

— Дома отлежусь, — хмыкает Гэвин и смотрит на него пристально.

Вина вжимает Коннора в землю, заставляя сутулиться и опускать голову, когда ловкие, жёсткие пальцы детектива, привыкшего возиться с оружием, ловят его за подбородок и поднимают, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза.

— Не знаю, что у тебя там в кремниевых мозгах, жестянка, но ты не виноват. Это было моё решение, ясно?

— Да, детектив, — с облегчением выдыхает Коннор, помогая Гэвину встать.

— Отлично, тогда вызови-ка мне такси, и мы квиты, — хмыкает человек, нетвёрдо держась на ногах.

Коннор не только вызывает такси и провожает повздорившего со врачами больного до дома, но и остаётся там, чтобы помочь, присмотреть.

Еду он готовит на автомате, по привычке, которая завелась у него за время, пока он делил жилплощадь с Хэнком, и он чувствует себя явно польщенным, поймав удивлённый взгляд Гэвина, которому он приносит хорошую порцию мяса и овощи.

— Чтобы восполнить запас сил, нужно хорошо питаться, — цитирует он одну из научных статей, глядя на недоверчивого детектива. — Никакого тириума. Клянусь.

— И даже не пересолил? — хмыкает тот, всё-таки принимаясь за ужин.

Коннор запоминает, что Гэвин ест первым, а что оставляет на потом — это не трудно, ведь он изучил его меню ещё за первый месяц в участке. Тогда он нашёл странным, что Хэнк и Гэвин так и не нашли общий язык — с их-то пристрастием к фастфуду!

После еды человека, предсказуемо, смаривает сон, и Коннор находит это обстоятельство подходящим для того, чтобы помочь устроиться в кровати, когда в систему прилетает напоминание от доктора — водные процедуры обязательны пять часов, когда склеивающий состав перейдёт в фазу отвердения, забирая влагу из ближайших областей. Компресс здесь не годится, но человек только уснул, и Коннор решает попросту уложить того в ванну температуры человеческого тела.

Правда, для этого его нужно сначала раздеть. Больничная роба, которая бы снялась легко и просто оставлена там, в палате, дома же детектив неведомым образом натянул на себя старую, сильно потрёпанную толстовку и шорты. Андроид старается быть аккуратен, когда стягивает толстовку с футболкой через голову и замирает. Прежде, ему не доводилось видеть Гэвина раздетым даже в душевой — тот предпочитал мыться один, и теперь было понятно, почему.

На смуглой коже шрамы.

Не просто шрамы, а целая карта, рассказывающая достаточно внимательному взгляду о переделках, в которых побывал детектив Рид за всю свою жизнь.

На правом плече круглое отверстие от пулевого, явно полученное в начале службы, ещё лет десять назад, а на левом, ещё более старый — от ножа, скользнувшего по суставу и чудом не задевшим связку. Четыре шрама на животе — вот нож, чуть не доставший печень, вот пуля, прошедшая по касательной, а вот уродливый ожог, явно от высокой температуры — в личном деле говорится о девочке, которую он вывел из горящего рушащегося здания, когда приехал на вызов о насилии, умудрившись быть там раньше пожарных. О том, что горело на девочке, которую детектив прижимал к себе, не сообщается, но явно какая-то синтетика, судя по температуре.

Коннора перемыкает.

Он не может ничего с собой сделать, когда касается губами всё ещё выглядящей покрасневшей кожи на животе и, проходясь по срастающемуся шву, оставленному около суток назад хирургическим ножом, — тут тоже будет шрам, как напоминание о том, что человек может выстоять против андроида.

Он целует вздрагивающий живот, касается губами отмеченного пулей плеча, прижимаясь к нечувствительному участку кожи губами и скользя вокруг давней раны, где, наоборот — посылаются слишком яркие ощущения, когда снова встречается взглядом с Гэвином и снова оказывается не готов смотреть в ясные, без тени сонливости голубые глаза.

— Коннор? — тихо шепчет он и устраивает ладонь на его затылке, явно придвигая ближе.

Коннор не протестует. Напротив, он приподнимается на руках, находит своими губами другие, целуя медленно, собирая с них влагу, прижимаясь своим тяжёлым корпусом к сильному телу и переживая за сохранность рёбер так сильно, что делает основной упор на руки.

Человек замечает это и переворачивается на бок, но андроида и это положение не устраивает.

— Нет, — качает головой Коннор, возвращая его обратно, — ложись на спину, иначе мышцы заболят.

— Они в любом случае заболят, — усмехается Гэвин, и от нежности в его глазах Коннор понимает выражение «сердце в пятки», потому что всё его существо словно проваливается куда-то за грань корпуса. Гэвин тянет его ближе, всё же переворачиваясь на спину и шепчет просяще, — иди ко мне.

Они снова соприкасаются губами, и по новой в голове всплывает происшествие меньше суток назад, но рука Гэвина в его волосах, нежно перебирающая прядки, не даёт отстраниться, сказать, извиниться — ничего не даёт, вынуждая целоваться до тех пор, пока у человека не станет хватать воздуха и не заболят губы.

Это шанс всё обсудить, прекрасный и восхитительный, который так же теряет обезумевший от нежности андроид. Вместо слов он касается губами каждого шрама, который находит, он ласкает губами нежные плечи, мягкую кожу на животе, утыкается носом в мягкий пух в паху, с удивлением обнаруживая рваный шрам и на лобке. На вопросительный взгляд Гэвин только пожимает плечами:

— Девушка бросила.

Кончиками пальцев Коннор скользит по светлой полоске, по каждой неровности этого шрама, и смотрит вверх, на застывшего напарника. Человек выглядит податливым и ранимым, и, внезапно — виноватым.

— Я должен был… — начинает Коннор.

— Я тоже, — кивает Гэвин, медленно проводя рукой по его шее, касаясь медленно подушечками усыпанной родинками щеки, явно отслеживая каждую из них. — Мне стоило быть добрее с тобой.

— Это не равносильно, — шепчет он, качая головой. — Ты такой, каким люди сделали тебя.

— А ты такой, каким сделал тебя человек, — мягко соглашается Гэвин и тянет Коннора к себе ближе, снова целуя неторопливо, пока тот, спустив шорты с бельём, находит ладонью его член и дразнит головку пальцами.

— Пластиковый гондон, — хмыкает Гэвин с отчаянной нежностью и Коннор улыбается.

— Детектив-мудак, — отвечает он прежде, чем скользнуть вниз и обхватить горячую, влажную головку губами, ловя сдавленный сон.

У них будет ещё много времени, но этот раз он будет помнить лучше последующих.

То, как рука в его волосах бесконтрольно сжалась, стоило ему взять его глубже, языком лаская чувствительную уздечку и надавливая на одну из венок. То, какими глазами смотрит на него Гэвин впервые, позволяя увидеть себя просящим, возбуждённым, беззащитным перед ним, андроидом, и его желаниями. О том, как первый стон превратился в серию из потрясающих звуков: от шипения до изнемогающего крика, когда Коннор ускоряет движения ртом по твёрдой плоти. И как закатываются в удовольствии глаза, когда он целует медленно внутреннюю сторону бедра после того, как сперма человека оказалась у него в рту.

Даже медленный, ленивый поцелуй после оргазма, пропитанный возбуждением и томлением — всё это отпечатывается в памяти Коннора поверх уродливых картин того, как ему всё равно на причиняемую его человеку боль.

— Вам надо в душ, — замечает Коннор.

— «Вы»? Серьёзно? — фыркает Гэвин. — Ты только что отсосал у меня, Коннор!

— Да, Гэвин, — соглашается андроид, вдруг замечая как от того, что он называет человека по имени, у того подскакивает пульс, — я только что отсосал у тебя. И тебе нужен душ. Я отнесу.

В ванной комнате обнаруживается, что спину и ноги Гэвина украшает шрамов не меньше, чем живот, и он уделяет внимание каждому из них, снова доводя человека до изнеможения в душевой, и снова в постели, пока тот не засыпает, уютно уткнувшись носом в макушку андроида.

«Я никогда не хотел ранить тебя», — засыпая, думает Гэвин.

«Твоя кровь на моих руках пугает меня до смерти», — думает замерший, убаюканный ровным дыханием Коннор.

«Я буду хорошим, за всё, что я натворил», — рождается в голове у каждого.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
